


Hot Tea and Coughing Fits

by melchixr



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Sickfic, Studying, ernst is healthy but whiny, hanschen's sick and whiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchixr/pseuds/melchixr
Summary: There was silence for a few moments, filled with Ernst smiling at the blanket he was mindlessly tugging at. Even with a sleep-dragged gaze, Hanschen could see his beloved’s eyes filling with fondness. “Hansi?” He finally said after grinning like an idiot at Hanschen’s lap. “If I kissed you…that wouldn’t be smart, right?”
“It would be idiotic and show how little self control or consideration you have for your own health. And I’m disgustingly sweaty, also bad judgement on your part if you kiss me.”





	

A soft, angelic voice roused Hanschen from his sleep along with a creaking bedroom door. “Hansi? Are you quite alright?”

Hanschen stayed on his side with his back to the door. He tugged the blanket around his shoulders in an attempt to keep any possible body heat. But here he was, still shivering. Ernst’s hand resting on his side brought him totally to the world of the conscious and made him realize that Ernst was slowly sitting on the edge of his bed. “How do you feel, love?” The last word came out in a harsh whisper, just loud enough to travel from Ernst to the boy curled up beneath him.

Finally, Hanschen looked up, first at Ernst who was sitting on the mattress next to him with a little smile. He looked content, a scarf wrapped around his neck a million times and his chin tucked into it. He wore a coat that hung off of his small shoulders and if Hanschen weren’t so exhausted and on the brink of hallucinating, he would have noticed that it was his.

Then to the door, making sure that Thea and Melitta were perched there watching the boys. Or his mother, who felt the intense need to stick her hook nose into everything her oldest child got into. But it was shut tightly, nothing getting in but the little fall breezes that sent shocks of shivering through Hanschen.

“What does it look like, Ernst?” He muttered out in a scratchy voice. “I feel like death.”

“Well, you look it too. I missed you in class today,” Ernst stood, walking around the room at he shed his layers, tossing his hat to the ground, then his scarf and jacket onto the chair beside Hanschen’s bed until he was in his uniform and standing before Hanschen looking like a lost puppy. “I had no one to copy the trigonometry off of! Don’t you dare leave me alone there again.”

With any strength he had, Hanschen reached out and held his hand to Ernst’s, lacing their fingers together clumsily. “I can’t really help it, love. I don’t think I’ll be well for quite some time. I feel horrid. And on top of that, I’ve been missing you to death every day.”

There was silence for a few moments, filled with Ernst smiling at the blanket he was mindlessly tugging at. Even with a sleep-dragged gaze, Hanschen could see his beloved’s eyes filling with fondness. “Hansi?” He finally said after grinning like an idiot at Hanschen’s lap. “If I kissed you…that wouldn’t be smart, right?”

“It would be idiotic and show how little self control or consideration you have for your own health. And I’m disgustingly sweaty, also bad judgement on your part if you kiss me.”

Ernst grinned angelically and leaned in, placing a gentle hand to guide Hanschen’s pale and shaky face towards his own. The kiss was clammy and clumsy and made Hanschen’s already fuzzy mind go into a tizzy. He clung to Ernst’s school tie desperately, pulling him closer and closer until the thin, stick of a boy was practically on top of him and urgently tugging at his hair. The pair only pulled away when Hanschen began to cough, sputtering and choking into Ernst’s face.

“Ugh…Thank you for that, Hanschen….” He muttered under his breath wiping his face away and leaned back to sit cross legged at the foot of Hanschen’s bed. “Are you alright, love?”

The blond still hacked and coughed, his chest heaving as he buried his face into his pillow. “Oh no, I’m sorry, Ernst,” he groaned after a few more gut wrenching coughs. He finally rolled back onto his back and let out a long, choked sigh.

“It’s fine, dearest. Besides, I made some hot tea with your mother when I first came in. She wanted me to bring you some,” He passed Hanschen the cup and saucer waiting on the bedside table. “And I know you like it with plenty of sugar so it’s perfect.”

“How’d I get so lucky to have you make me tea and let me cough in your face in the same afternoon?” He muttered between quiet sips.

Ernst simply shrugged and leaned down to pick up his school bag. “I hope you still feel lucky in a minute, because I’m making you help me with my Greek.” He crawled across Hanschen, kicking his shoes off in the process and moving until he was sat right beside Hanschen with his back propped up on the headboard. He shifted ever closer so the other boy, resting his head on top of Hanschen’s.

“I missed you so dearly, Ernst,” He muttered, hand moving to rest on Ernst’s leg, which was on top of the thick blankets. And suddenly, he didn’t feel so cold. “Now….Tell me what exactly you need help with.”

And moments barely passed before Ernst was setting his tablet and pencil aside. “Actually….How do you feel about kissing me for a while and then handle the Greek?”

“Won’t you get sick, Ernst?”

“Then we can sit around and drink tea all day together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I CHANGED MY TUMBLR URL!!!! Now it is @melchixr. that's where you can find everything i've ever written!!


End file.
